L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack
by Moon N Roselyne
Summary: "Suis partie sauver le monde, j'ai quand même acheté le foie-gras. Love, Sam".


_Auteure : Moi (jai honte)_

_Résumé : "Suis partie sauver le monde, j'ai quand même acheté le foie-gras. Love, Sam"._

_Genre : Humour/Parodie, un soupçon de romance..._

_Disclaimer : Mes murs sont tapissés de dollars américains, je ne veux pas recevoir d'argent de la MGM...Vous le verriez s'il n'y avait pas tant de posters de Stargate. _

_Ndlr : Blâmez Didou et Mary. Didou pour m'avoir fait publier cette fic, Mary pour m'avoir converti au guimauvesque.. _

_ENJOY Anyway! :) _

_Read&Review...Please!_

* * *

><p><em>24 Décembre, Colorado Spring, Colorado, USA.<em>

_ « Suis partie sauver le monde, j'ai quand même acheté le foie-gras. Love, Sam »._

Son blocage psychologique envers les scientifiques avait été nettement secoué par leur première rencontre. D'avantage par sa proposition de bras de fer que par son speech sur l'appareil reproducteur des femmes, par ailleurs. Elle avait ensuite montré une dévotion pour son travail presque touchante, même pour un militaire aigri comme lui. Et ses aptitudes en mission étaient plus qu'exceptionnelles. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé-presque malgré lui- à l'apprécier. Quand une femme vous sauve la vie par ses idées de génie plus de 784 fois en sept ans (selon Teal'c), ça force le respect. Quand elle respecte votre souhait de silence, et vous apporte un café divin à 5 heures du matin, avec la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat qu'elle a gardé de côté exprès pour vous, ça mène indubitablement à l'admiration... Vraiment, il ne savait pas comment cela lui était arrivé..Il avait dû être envoûté, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication!

Comment expliquer autrement, qu'un jour il la supporte à peine, et que le lendemain il préfère exploser avec elle dans un vaisseau? (Ca sonnerait presque romantique, non?)

Toujours était-il que le chemin (de briques jaunes) n'avait pas été si simple, et c'était un euphémisme. Mais le plus important (grave?) était qu'aujourd'hui l'homme bourru et détruit qu'il était voilà quinze ans plus tôt prenait plaisir à regarder des Disney avec ses filles, et des comédies romantiques avec sa femme, sauveuse invétérée de cette planète. (N'allez surtout pas leurs répéter qu'il prenne un quelconque plaisir à ceci, il n'y survivrait pas!)

Après la mort de Charlie, il n'avait plus fêté Noël. Pas une fois. Jusqu'à ce que cette scientifique aux boucles blondes vienne frapper à ses quartiers, un soir où ils étaient consignés à la base. Elle non plus n'était pas une grande amatrice de Noël. Pas après la mort de sa mère, pas avec son père toujours au travail et son frère absent. Plus d'une fois elle s'était retrouvée à pleurer sa mère, au pied du sapin artificiel que l'on sortait par habitude, elle le lui avait dit, ce soir là. Dès lors, c'était devenu une tradition, puis Cassandra était arrivée et Noël avait été fêté entre amis, SG1 et Janet n'ayant pas ou peu de contacts avec leurs familles respectives. Tout avait cessé lorsque Janet était morte au combat. Cassy était partie à Hawaii avec des amis pour tenter d'oublier.

Et puis un jour le militaire aigri et la scientifique aux organes reproducteurs à l'intérieur de son corps s'étaient mariés, comme une récompense à tant d'années de souffrance. Ils étaient peu après devenus parents de deux magnifiques – et innocentes- petites filles avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Des enfants qui méritaient d'avoir un sapin fraichement coupé couvert de boules de couleurs, une étoile au sommet. Deux princesses qui méritaient que l'on prépare des cookies en famille que l'on allait laisser au coin de la cheminé pour le père Noël, un verre de lait et des carottes en accompagnement. Et de trouver un tas de cadeaux au pied du majestueux arbre de Noël. Daniel avait rencontré Vala et Teal'c aimait par dessus tout cette fête, à laquelle il avait converti Ish'ta, son fils et sa belle-fille.

Alors le grand Jack O'neill, autrefois général aujourd'hui à la retraite (et pour de bon!) était entrain de farcir la dinde, de faire sauter les pommes de terre et de se battre avec un saumon visiblement toujours vivant, des oeufs de limpes -que personne ne mangeaient- plein la figure. Car aujourd'hui, le 24 décembre 2020 c'était autour des O'neill d'acceuillir la Stargate-Family comme ils l'appelaient, pour le réveillon. Mais essayez, vous, de préparer à manger pour dix adultes et quatre enfants, avec deux mains!

Et oui que voulez-vous, c'est le prix a payer quand votre femme s'appelle Samantha Carter-O'neill, et que son travail est de sauver le monde.

Enfin au moins, elle avait acheté le foie gras. (mais pas les toasts).


End file.
